


Resoluciones en una tarde lluviosa

by ThatLadyOfMischief



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Existential Angst, Gen, Not A Happy Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2588888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLadyOfMischief/pseuds/ThatLadyOfMischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki recibe una visita, hay secretos revelados y las cosas no salen bien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resoluciones en una tarde lluviosa

Llueve.

Llueve intensamente en Nueva York. Se había pronosticado una semana soleada y a pesar de eso, la lluvia se ha presentado de manera espontánea.

Llueve con fuerza, mas esto no se podría considerar una tormenta como tal; hay un aire de pesar y un deje de tristeza.

Su hermano podría no ser el sujeto más elocuente, pero Loki sabe definir el estado de ánimo de Thor a travez del clima.

Loki sabe también cual es la razón detrás de dicha lluvia.

La verdad siempre acaba por salir al aire, y ni siquiera el secreto mejor guardado se puede mantener oculto por siempre.

_ "Un crimen imperdonable" _

Esa tarde, el joven dios del engaño había tenido una visita sorpresa de parte de su tan querido hermano.

Thor tras haber confirmado la cruda realidad, partió sin decir más, dejando a Loki a solas en su casa.   
No hay gritos, ni golpes. No se escucha el retumbar del trueno que advierte la furia de aquel dios.   
El caer de la lluvia es lo único que logra romper el silencio. El constante golpeteo de las gotas sobre el pavimento resulta ser peor que un martillazo en la cara.

La lengua de plata se ha oxidado; Loki no encuentra palabras para cubrirse, ni una mentira para protegerse. ¿Ahora qué puede hacer?

Todo su trabajo-- ( _ "no, no mi trabajo") _ ti r ado por la borda; su relación con su hermano hasta ahora remendada se había ido a la mierda.

\- No me busques, Loki.

Había una amenaza oculta tras esas últimas palabras. Sabe que su hermano-- ( _ "no es mi hermano" _ ) lo mataría si se volvían a ver.

Una risa interrumpe el silencio. Una voz que Loki conoce a la perfección. ¿Cómo no habría de reconocerse a si mismo?

\- Nos llaman "Dios de la Mentira", aun cuando somos el único que se atreve a decir la más dolorosa verdad que otros niegan a ver, aun cuando dicha realidad esta parada frente a sus ojos.

Y ahí lo tiene enfrente suyo. Esa triste realidad, el horrible futuro que tanto ha negado, que ha luchado para evitar a toda costa.

El maldito viejo sigue ahí, burlándose de su desgracia.

\- Dime, pequeño Loki, ¿Acaso creíste que esto tendría un final feliz?

Loki no le responde. El viejo avanza hacia al menor, tomándole de la barbilla con falta de delicadeza, clavándole las uñas. Por más que lo intente, el joven dios no puede liberarse de aquel frío agarre.

\- No puedes huir del destino. No puedes salvar a nadie, mucho menos a ti mismo.

_ "Preferiría morir a no cambiar--" _

\- Ah, pero si ya has muerto antes. Varias veces y por tu propia mano.

El agarre desapareció junto con la imagen del maldito viejo. Su voz es el único indicio de su presencia, el cual Loki escucha con claridad en su cabeza  aún con la lluvia resonando allá afuera.

_ "Toda buena historia requiere de un buen villano. ¿Y qué mejor villano que Loki?" _

Después de todo, los dioses son criaturas de relatos. Relatos que dictan su pasado, su presente y su futuro. Podrá ser que hayan variaciones por cada cuento, pero al final el resultado siempre ha de ser el mismo.

_ "Loki no puede cambiar. No huyas mas y retoma tu papel. Vívelo. Disfrútalo." _

Un viejo casco esta acomodado sobre la mesa de la sala de estar. La mirada de Loki está fija en este.

La lluvia continua, gota tras gota. ¿Con qué cara vería a Thor la próxima vez que sus caminos se cruzaran? Aquel reencuentro es inevitable. Loki llega a una simple resolución.

De pronto, el título de  _ Rey Loki  _ no suena tan mal.

 


End file.
